This project examines factors influencing the development of glucose homeostasis and synthesis of specific proteins which are altered during late fetal or early neonatal life. Current experiments focus on: (1) effects of galactose on neonatal glucose homeostasis, (2) factors influencing development of rate-limiting steps in hepatic conversion of sugars to glucose and glycogen, and (3) hormonal regulation in fetal liver of plasma protein synthesis and enzyme synthesis.